A photo so special
by a-drop-of-rain
Summary: Rei is caught sneaking around Kai's hotel room at night. what is it he wants? or what is he scared of? R/K
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own..at all….. damn!

~~~~~~~ *** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The raven-haired boy moved stealthily as a tiger as he crept into the room of the wonderfully toned, muscular, team captain of the blade breakers called Kai Hiwatari. "Rei," a deep voice startled the creeping figure. "Kai… hi." He was at a loss for words. Kai got up from his bed and moved to stand in front of the now frozen Rei. "What are you doing in here?" Kai questioned with an icy voice which was a companied by an icy glare which Kai knew Rei could see even in the darkness. "Why are you not in bed?"

"Um….." Rei tried to think of a good and believable excuse. "it's..um…coz'….um, well…" just then the loud clash of thunder was heard from outside. Rei yelped and quickly clung onto Kai's pajama sleeve without noticing until Kai 'hmph'ed. Rei started to blush as he realized what he had done. "yeah.. I'm…um… afraid of the storm." What Rei said was said in a squeak. "hn. Well, What do you want _me_ to do about it?"  "can I?" Rei asked looking around the room as if the lightning and thunder was going to jump through the window and attack him. "What?" Kai was getting irritated. "Can I please sleep in your room too?" Rei was anxious. "whatever." Kai yawned and turned back towards his bed. "on the floor though." Rei was just glad that he didn't have to be by himself in the awful storm. He took his pillow and blanket and wrapped himself up tightly as he laid on the floor next to Kai's bed. 

Kai couldn't sleep because Rei kept on squirming and was thus making a lot of noise by it. "Rei…"Kai finally spoke out, "what are you doing?" "it's uncomfortable.." Rei complained. "aghh!"

Rei felt a pair of strong arms grab him and he was pulled up onto the bed next to Kai. Kai turned his back to Rei but Rei still heard him say "now sleep." 

Just then some more lightning struck and thunder could be heard and Rei whimpered again. Kai turned around and held Rei tightly to his chest as he whispered both soothing and also a couple of Kai-like words (mostly soothing) and Rei quietly fell asleep. Max quietly opened the door and got out his camera. ***click* "this'll be a photo **worth a lot!" And with that Max ran off to his own room with a satisfied smile on his face.

~~~~~~ *** ~~~~~~~~~~

I can always add more if u want. This was done just 4 a fic rush on a ML. So pls review and tell me if u want more. I've also gotta update my other fic. K, hope u enjoyed wat I wrote.

Tata

Luv ~a-drop-of-rain~

Xxoo =^-^=


	2. The morning not so comfy

Disclaimer: nope…nope…..no…….nothing…at…all…..so u can't…..SUE!!!! hahaha!!

A/n: hey ppl. I'm back coz' I got so many good reviews that made me so happy so I will continue and at the bottom I will say my thanx 2 the reviewers. Well here we go…chapter 2 of A photo so special!!!

~~~~~~~~ *** ~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Rei awoke to the rays of sun shining in through the window from just across the room. He quickly sat up as he realized that he was not in his own hotel room. Looking around urgently for something familiar he settled as his mind reminded him of last night. There was that storm and he got scared so he came to share the bed with… KAI?! 'OMG!!!' Rei thought as he quickly stood up off the bed and started walking out of the room. 'Kai is probably going to kick me off the team now for being so weak! Crap! I'm going to have to try and avoid him for awhile.' Rei walked into the hotel cafeteria (a/n: do hotels have them??? I dunno..O.O they do now.) and was greeted by an extra cheerful and bubbly Max, a piggish Tyson, a busy Kenny (typing on dizzy) and the normal cold Kai. "Hey Rei!!!" Max yelled jumping up out of his seat and totally clomped Rei. "hi…" Rei said lightly hugging his friend back. "Have a good sleep last night?" Max was smiling even more than before now. "um…it was fine…." Rei wasn't sure what Max was getting at. They went and sat down and unfortunately for Rei he had to sit next to Kai. Max started talking again. "guys I have something to show u. especially..um…2 of you's." Max couldn't help but giggle. He took something out  of his pocket and unfolded it. He held the thing in front of Rei and Kai making sure they saw It before Tyson and Kenny. With his mouth stuffed full of so-called food Tyson complained about how he couldn't see it. But he never got a chance to see it anyway because while all Rei could do was sit in his seat, frozen, gaping in surprise at the photo Kai quickly jumped across the table and knocked Max to the ground wrestling him for the photo. Max really wanted it and because Kai was stronger he did the first thing that came to his mind. Because he knew Kai wouldn't go down there he shoved the photo down his pants. Kai was disgusted and because Tyson really really wanted to see the photo he got it but before he could look at it he was tackled to the ground by Rei who had now gotten over his state of shock and was working on getting that photo away from the rest of them. "TYSON GIVE ME THAT!!!!!" Rei boomed so loud that it shocked all of the Blade Breakers and because of his shock Tyson stopped struggling just for a second and in that second Rei quickly snatched the photo out of his hand and shoved it into his pocket and he stood up and quickly ran out of the cafeteria back towards his room. 

Back in the cafeteria everyone looked around but could not see Kai anywhere. They had seen Rei run out of the room but Kai had just disappeared. Little did Rei know was that Kai had actually followed him back to Rei's hotel room.

~~~~~~~ *** ~~~~~~~~~~ 

sorry 4 the short chaps. I'll try and get them longer and also the rating might go up. If ud on't want it 2 then tell me and I'll keep it G but I think it is destined 2 go up. Well here are my thanx:

ChibiKai – here's more. Thanx 4 reading. Ur such a sweetie!!! Ppl, ChibiKai is a great authoress so go read her fics!(if u haven't already) They're WONDERFUL!!! If u have read them… read them again. And again and again.

Orange – I am glad u liked the first chapter. Thanks a lot!

Goth Serphyona – Thanku. Here's the next chapter u wanted. 

Aries – I found it sweet 2! It's just something about cuddling up to Kai on a stormy night that seems so comforting!!! Well, thanx 4 reviewing.

Devilburns – I hope this was soon enuf 4 u. I don't think the first chapter was _brilliant_ but thanx 4 saying anyway. I hope this one was just as good…. I don't reckon but it'll get betta!! I promise!

Zoea – I'm glad u enjoy it. I continued. O and u r so great 4 reviewing my other stories aswell. U r an angel darlin'. A true angel!

Shortsnout – yes yes, rei was scared. HOW KAWAII!! Well, thanku 4 reviewing and ppl shortsbout also has great fics so go and read. If u have already read them… read them again like chibikai's.

Blue – ur the lucky last. U r very nice and I am very happy that u reviewed. I'm happy u thought that it was funny. Thanku. 

Well that's all. I'll update sometime…. And I'll update my fic titled mine. Hehehe, thanx to zoea I will add a new chapter. Well if u want review… it\ll make me extra happy so pls do!

Tata

Luv ~a-drop-of-rain~

Xxoo =^-^=


	3. not feeling all that good

Disclaimer: I don't own……well at least not yet… actually… I don't ***sniffle***….. but I'll keep dreaming

A/n: thank u 2 evry1 who reviewed. I'm sorry I can't name u but I am vry VRY tired from antihistamine and I just wanna start this chapter. Here is chapter….. 3 of a photo so special

~~~~~~~~~~ *** ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rei walked into his room and went to slam the door when something stopped it. He turned around to find Kai leaning against the doorframe of his room. Rei sighed, "What do you want Kai?" "boohoo," Kai teased. "Someone's not happy. Why are you in such a bad mood?" Rei glared at him. "Fuck off." "no." Kai smirked and then pushed his way into the room. "Arg!" Rei screamed in frustration. "I said, FUCK OFF!" Kai remained cool. "And I said no. now come sit down, we need to talk." Rei threw his hands up even more frustrated. "NO! I am not talking!" Rei walked over to stand in front of Kai and raised his hand to hit him. Rei glared at Kai who quickly grabbed Rei's wrist and bought his face up to meet Rei's own, ruby lips. Finding that Rei wasn't responding Kai pulled away but only a millimeter before Rei tackled him back onto the bed kissing him savagely. Kai moaned into the kiss which intensified when Rei forced his tongue into Kai's mouth although Kai really didn't mind. "REI! KAI! BREAKFAST! EAT! NOW!" Tyson's voice echoed through from outside the room. "SCREW YOURSELF TYSON!!" Kai roared back but Rei got up and when and opened the door to leave. "Are you coming or what?" Rei asked looking back at his koi. Kai had a confused look on his face. "What? I'm hungry." Rei asked but Kai didn't answer he just stood up and followed Rei back down to the cafeteria. "So you 2 finally decided to come back down." Max and Kenny greeted them as they entered. Rei smiled in response as Kai just shot his cold glare. "Go train." He ordered them sharply. Rei turned to leave with the rest of the team but was pulled back by Kai. "Kai it isn't fair if they have to train and I don't." Rei exclaimed. "And it isn't fair that they had breakfast and you didn't." Kai answered in a matter-of-fact tone. "I guess.." Rei pondered over it for a moment. "fine. But straight afterwards I'm going to train like them." "deal." Kai and Rei shook hands but then Kai pulled Rei into an embrace. "Now Kitten," Kai started as he sat down at a table with Rei on his lap. "What would you like?" "Pancakes…." Was the expected reply. Kai went and got some pancakes smothered in syrup. After he had sat back down in the previous position with Rei he smiled as he got a forkful of pancakes as he lifted it to Rei's mouth and said, "Open wide for the airplane." Rei did so as Kai fed him the yummy food. After just one pancake Rei was full so Kai decided to not waste the rest and he ate them himself. Rei quickly got up and went outside to train with the rest of his teammates. Kai slowly followed not feeling entirely well in the stomach.

Noon

It was now lunch time and Kai was feeling really sick. Rei watched Kai dash into the hotel. Rei followed and saw Kai go into the bathroom and noises could be heard. Sickening noises that made you want to spew. Rei slowly stumbled into the bathroom and saw Kai vomiting into the sink. Rei patted his friend on the back. Soothingly, Rei continued to rub Kai on his back while Kai emptied out his contents of the previous morning and nights food. There was a croaking noise and then Kai very quietly thanked him while he sat on the cold, tiled bathroom floor taking deep breaths and washing his mouth out to get rid of the horrible taste. 

~~~~~~ *** ~~~~~~~~~~

a/n: well that's it. Sorry  I didn't get this out sooner. I'll start the next chapter soon hopefully. Expect ANOTHER CHAPTER by this weekend. O… I'm in Australian time so…… I dunno wat it would b ur time… but in… 2-3 days. There we go.

Luv ya all

~a-drop-of-rain~ 

xxoo =^-^=


	4. all that is unknown

Disclaimer: look in other chapters

A/n: I'm not in a good mood but let's hope writing this will make it better. We'll c. here it is…

~~~~~~ *** ~~~~~~~~~

Kai had let the rest of the blade breakers have the rest of the day off because he was sick and when he asked Rei to take control of the training for the remainder of the day he had declined and said that he was more in charge of taking  care of Kai. So now Max and Tyson were at the park and then said they were going to go shopping/ eating. Kenny had gone to see parliament house and other sightings like that. That left Kai and Rei by themselves with no interruption. Except for the sickness. "Damn pancakes!" Kai sneered. "Is that what your blaming this on? I didn't get sick though." Kai considered this. "What else could it be?" Rei looked guilty. "What?" Kai questioned again this time a bit more forceful. "I didn't say anything!!" Rei defensively said in a I-didn't-do-it-Bart Simpson sort of way. Kai narrowed his eyes at Rei until he finally gave up. "arg! Rei you know something else it could have been but you won't tell me. Why?" Rei looked upset. "I'm sorry Kai. It's just that I'm… too sorry." "What do you mean?" Kai asked confused. "It's… my fault that your sick. It started with the storm." Kai was even more confused. "Um, Rei. I'm not totally following you." "Hmm," Rei pondered. "Promise not to get angry and I'll tell you the full story." "tell me." Kai said. This made Rei hesitant. "Come on.." Kai whined. He was getting very impatient. As much as he loved Rei he was very naïve but…hey that's Rei and he's gorgeous! (a/n: whoops! I've gone off topic!) "Fine!" Rei gave in. "It was when I was back in the village. Well, you know how annoying and attached Mariah is to me?" Kai nodded. "Yeah, well she was even worse when I lived with her and Lee and Gary and Kevin. I even had to wear my underwear in the shower because she wouldn't even let up then! I tried to be polite but she just got to much so I hit her. I didn't mean to but she wouldn't EVER leave me alone! Not even to sleep. She went running to the rest of the white tigers and they said my punishment was to 'pleasure' Mariah and I said no and they got angry and held me down while Mariah…. Well… played with me and ugh! I felt so dirty afterwards…when ever she wanted me to fuck with she'd just go telling everyone that I hit her again. Of course it was a lie. I'd never hit a girl, I mean with that one exception which I didn't know about." Kai looked stunned. Mariah had raped Rei? And Rei thought Kai would be angry at HIM for this? 'Rei might not hit girls…' Kai thought, 'but I do..' another thought suddenly hit Kai. "but what does this have to do with me being sick?" "Everything…" Rei said in very low whisper.

**max and Tyson –**

"Come on Maxi!" "I'm coming!!" Max yelled back aggravated. Tyson kept on running off leaving all his shopping bags for Max to carry and he expected max to keep up all the time. Max was about to yell out to Tyson to come and carry his own bags but something inside him stopped him.  Don't know whether it was stupidity of friendship but it was just something. After the long day shopping Max and Tyson had stopped to get something to eat and while Tyson was pigging out he took all his shopping bags and looked through them as he got out one small thing and chucked the rest back to Max. max then decided it was time to tell Tyson that he was getting sick of being his slave. " Tyson I'm sick of carrying around all your tuff. You carry them for once!" Max stood up and left with Tyson staring blankly at the spot where max had been. "Alright maxi.." Tyson said stunned. He quickly finished off his food and headed home(to the hotel) where he found Max in his room and Tyson out the bags on the bed. Um, max. I just want you to know that I bought this stuff for you. I hope you like it and I'm sorry about being so selfish today. I wasn't thinking. I was just having too much fun." Tyson was looking at the ground but his head was brought up when he heard Max say the next sentence. 

~~~~ *** ~~~~~~

sorry to leave it there. The more reviews the quicker the next chapter gets posted. U want a new chapter fast then review! Hehehe, o and this did make my mood a lot better!! So do the reviews. If my mood is good so will the chapter.

Have a good life!

Love you

xx

~a-drop-of-rain~


	5. remembering a special nite with bad cons...

Disclaimer: I do don't own….hehehe,  confused? 

A/n: well here's the next chapter. I couldn't leave it hanging there for too long now could I? Plus, I got really nice reviews so thanks to those people. 

Last chapter: Kai found out that Rei had been raped by Mariah while the others held him down and Rei said  it had to do with how Kai got sick. 

~~~~~~ *** ~~~~~~~~~~

**~* Rei and Kai*~ **

"Everything.." Rei said in a very low whisper. Kai motioned for him to continue. "well, when Mariah…hopped me she was sick. Like… very sick. I got it. I went to the doctor about what exactly it was that I had gotten and I knew it was from Mariah because I was told that it was a sexually transmitted disease. Mariah is the only person who had ever actually even got to see those parts of me so it couldn't have been anyone else. I had the same symptoms as you are having… I'm sorry." Kai was absolutely more confused. "But… how could I have gotten it from you…. We haven't slept together yet." Kai blushed as the last word just slipped out. Another thought hit him. "And how is it I did not know you had a disease? I mean, I should know that stuff, I'm your captain." Rei looked down ashamed. "I asked Mr. Dickinson to keep it a secret from you and the rest of the team because I thought if you knew you would reject me from being on the team…" Kai felt so sorry for Rei. But he still hadn't answered Kai's first and main question. "How could I have gotten it if it is a sexually transmitted disease?" He repeated. Rei took a deep breath. "Kai, you said that you couldn't  have caught it because we had never slept together but…. Do you remember that party?" Kai nodded as his eyes grew wide. "oh Kami…." He stated as he remembered what had happened that night. "the party, and drink and….and…. you and the jumping castle. Is that the right one?" This time Rei nodded. "Tell me all about it. The disease I mean." Rei didn't answer instead went straight to the phone and dialed a number. "hello? Yes, I would like to make an appointment. The name is Kai. Kai Hiwatari….That's great. Thank you very much. See you then. Bye." At that Rei hung up and turned back to Kai and said simply, "Let's go." So Kai followed Rei outside and down the street towards the doctor.

**~*Max and Tyson***~

Tyson lifted his head when he heard what Max said next. "I can't except these." Tyson was upset. He really thought that Max would like the presents he had picked out especially for the blond. Apparently he didn't. "they're too lovely. I don't deserve them. I'm sorry about snapping at you before. I feel so bad about it I mean it would of just been a favour and I know you weren't purposely trying to make me annoyed. It's just the lack of sleep lately and-"  Max was cut short when he felt Tyson's lips on his own. Even though he was surprised he responded eagerly. When they finally broke apart Tyson whispered in his ear, "I want you to have them." So Max just smiled and thanked the boy who had just made his day and probably his week, maybe even month.

~~~~~~~ *** ~~~~~~~~~

I just wanted to get this out quick which is why it's so short. But because of it's shortness there should be another chapter out today. I just find this bit with Rei and Kai a bit boring but it's essential… I think.. o kami… I don't know. I'm going to go watch something on tutankhamun now so… wait and you'll get another chapter soon. But review!! And I'll luv u 4eva. 

xx have a good time, and review review review and keep reading. If you want and if you haven't already it would mean a lot to me if u went and read my other fics. Well, byebye..

~a-drop-of-rain~


	6. nearly there and wat's going on?

Disclaimer: I don't own so u can't sue me! HAHAHAH! No you can't.. :P I don't only not own beyblade but I don't own the pathology lady either. My mum does since I am describing my mum. But I asked if I can own her and she said yes so in a way I do own her!! Haha yay! Anyway, on with the story. 

A/n: here is chapter 6. sorry, I know I said that I would get it out yesterday but I was busy. So so sorry. I am ready 4 flames now. my friend is here so this chapter is going to be really short but later tonight I will DEFINITELY add another chapter. I just wanted to get this one out for you ppl. 

~~~~~~~~ *** ~~~~~~~~~

~* Kai and Rei*~

When Kai and Rei got inside Rei went straight to the desk and asked the receptionist how long the wait would be for Kai Hiwatari's turn. The receptionist said that it shouldn't be long and soon enough a old looking doctor with lots of wrinkles came out into the waiting room and called out his name. "Do you want me to come with you?" Rei asked Kai. Kai nodded. He wasn't scared of doctor's. that wasn't it. It was just that if he did have a disease then he wanted Rei to find out with him.  "hello Kai. And who's your friend?" "Rei." He said as he glared at the doctor. "and what makes you think he's my friend?" Kai added harshly. The doctor looked confused. "but.. well you two just don't look related and I didn't think he would be with you if you weren't his friend." Kai looked smug. "he's my boyfriend." Kai grabbed Rei's hand just for the extra effect. Rei blushed. "Anyway…"the doctor changed the subject. "what is it you are here for?" Kai looked to Rei to explain. "We need you to test Kai… and me if you could. Could you? Just a blood test." Rei asked politely. The doctor smiled at him. "Of course. Here we are… now take that to pathology down stairs and they should take care of it. Ok now we have Kai Hiwatari and …..?" He motioned as if asking in silence for Rei's name. "Rei Kon." He said nodding. The doctor handed the pieces of paper to each boy and waved good bye as he said, "Just say that doctor Haggle sent you." Rei started giggling as the boys exited the room. "that was awkward." He said making a face. Kai and Rei headed down stairs to where they were directed. Towards the pathology. They had already gotten down the stairs and could see the door to the pathology. After they walked in the door they saw a small woman in her early forties with short hair that had been dyed a bright red but the colour was obviously fading. As they walked closer they read her name tag which read, Diane. "Good day." She greeted them warmly with a wonderful smile on her face. They smiled back in response. "what can I do for you two lovely boys?" she asked gently. They nervously passed her the slips of paper and she took them and carefully read them over. Diane popped her head up and nicely asked, "Who's going to go first?" Kai didn't respond and Rei pointed towards Kai. "looks like it's you." Diane said facing Kai. "so which one are you?" she asked still with that big smile on her face. "Kai Hiwatari." Was the simple reply. "Just follow me then." And with that she started off down a small hallway. Very small indeed. They turned into a small room and there wasn't much but a desk, a chair and some junk food. Diane directed Kai to sit in the chair while she got the equipment ready. Not long after he had sat down was it all finished with and Rei was in the same room Kai had just come out from. Rei was shaking because he really did not like needles. Diane was about to put the needle into Rei's arm when he unexpectedly …….

~* Max and Tyson *~

It was nearly dinner time and of course Tyson was hungry but he couldn't eat until the rest of the team showed up. Max was getting worried because they hadn't seen Rei, Kai and Kenny all day. "where are the?" max pondered pacing the perimeter of his room. "What could they be doing? Do you think they're alright? Should we go look for them?" Tyson rolled his eyes. "max! settle down. I'm sure they're fine. They can take care of them selves. Although my stomach can't and I tell you it can't wait much longer!!" Max laughed a little. But he was still worried. Just then Kenny walked in the room holding Dizzi under his arm. (a/n: I can't remember wat I did to get Kenny away so just go with me on this.) After they all said hi and Max chucked his physco fit on telling him where he goes from now on Kenny's mobile rang. "hello? Oh hey Kai!… what?… really?… why?… oh no… Kay, bye." The boys looked at each other weirdly. Kenny looked really confused. "Rei's…at the police station…" He stared at nothing as he told them the news. So max, Tyson and Kenny went to meet Kai at the station and find out what exactly was going on. 

~~~~~~ ** ~~~~~~~~~~~

I think that was longer than last chapter. I hope so. I will try and get out another chapter before I go to school tomorrow. I really will try. I'll start it right after I get this chapter uploaded.  Well I'll see you then. Bye-bye

~a-drop-of-rain~

oh and thank you to huh for adding me to your fave authors list. It really means a lot to me. thanks. 


	7. comforting and needles!

Disclaimer: no no noooooooo! Not me! I don't own!!! No no no!

A/n: here I am! Yay! I am tired. I think my mum wants me to go shopping with her but I don't want to go! Hmm, we'll see. I'll quickly start this. Damn! This computer keeps stuffing up that's why I couldn't get it on quicker. Well here it is now.

~~~~~~~~ *** ~~~~~~~~~

When they got to the police station they saw Kai talking to a police officer and they went over. They stopped talking and the said police officer walked away. "So what's going on?" They asked Kai in a worried tone. Kai looked embarrassed. He looked to the ground then looked back up. "well, me and Rei had to go and get blood tests for…. _Some_ reason….anyway, what I didn't know was that he is so terrified of needles that when the lady went to put the needle in to get the blood he spazzed and knocked her in the stomach which made the needle go into her. Rei just had to come down here to talk to the police about being sued. It turns out that Diane is not going to sue him but she is going to take his blood because that is his punishment." Kai had said this all in one breath. The others looked stunned. "ok…" Tyson said slowly. Then Rei walked up to them with his head down. "I didn't mean to.." he whispered lowly, nearly in tears. "it was just a reaction… I never meant for her to get hurt and now I have to go to that awful place again." This time a couple of tears managed to slip out. "it's alright buddy," the rest of them, excluding Kai, tried to comfort him.  "I hate needles too." All of them agreed. Rei just lightly nodded sadly and walked off still with his head down. The others were too busy feeling sorry for Rei that they didn't notice Kai slip away and follow Rei outside. Rei had his back leaning against a brick wall when he felt a small comforting squeeze on his arm. He was about to walk away again when he realized it was Kai and he couldn't resist the urge to stay in the embrace. Suddenly all the tears that had threatened to escape before made it out this time and went cascading down his soft cheeks. Kai turned Rei around so he could hold his love tighter and hopefully make him feel safe. "shhhh, it's alright kitten. We know it was an accident. Much worse things could have happened and it is partly her fault for not asking you first if you were scared or not. don't feel bad. Come on. How about next time I come in with you? Huh? Would that make it better?" Kai asked whispering soothingly into Rei's ear.  Rei nodded. Kai continued to cuddle Rei like this a little longer until he saw the others come out of the door. He didn't want to pull away but what would the others think? He faced max, Tyson and Kenny as they came up to them but he was really watching Rei out of the corner of his eye. He could see Rei was still crying and it was killing him to see Rei so sad. 'ARG!' he thought. 'fuck this!' and to the amazement of the other 3 boys Kai turned back to Rei and embraced him again while Rei nuzzled his neck trying to stop crying. Kai rubbed the back of the one he loved.  The others just stood there gaping at the situation. But he kept on crying. The others scared because of the new Kai they seen, they slowly backed away. Kai didn't turn to look at them but kept his gaze on the boy who needed his attention most. Then they both started to cry. Rei was shocked at this behaviour so forgetting about his problems for the time being he began soothing his koi and the roles were reversed. Kai's sobbing subsided and when Rei lifted his chin to look into those garnet orbs he realized Kai was blushing, because he was embarrassed about crying and showing a "weakness" in front of Rei. Rei smiled at this and traced his finger along Kai's jaw line while the other arm snaked it's way around Kai's neck. Kai wound his arms around Rei's slim waist. One hand rested on his hip bone and the other on his bum. They slowly moved in and their lips met in a kiss that stopped time and they never wanted to end. Rei started gently nibbling on Kai's lower lip, probing for entrance. Kai granted it immediately and not only did Rei stick his tongue in, and explore Kai's mouth but the same was done to him, although the exploring done by Kai. They separated for a breath but it was ecided that before they go any further they should go back to the hotel. And tomorrow…. Rei's turn to get the needle…..

~~~~~ *** ~~~~~~`

there we are. I hope this makes up for me not updating twice yesterday. Plus these chapters were longer so each one is slowly getting longer. Well see you…. I don't know. Most probably not for a week but we'll see. Please review. Luv ya all

xxoo 

~a-drop-of-rain~ =^-^=


	8. the new cliffy and more torture that's n...

Disclaimer: look in other chapters 

A/n: thank you lots 4 being so patient. I feel sick but I'm starting this so here we go…chapter 8…

~~~~~ *** ~~~~~~~

The next day came and the sun was shining through the curtains into the room beyond. As Kai slowly opened his eyes he realized that Rei was nowhere to be seen. Listening carefully, he heard a small whimpering sound coming from outside. He got up and got dressed quickly before rushing outside to see what was going on. 

When outside Kai found himself face to face with a crying and shaking Rei, who was jabbing himself with sharp sticks. Kai hurried over, ripped the stick out of Rei's unsteady hand, and started to yell. 

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! DON'T HURT YOURSELF!!! YOU CRAZY, CRAZY MANIAC!!" because Rei wasn't used to being yelled at so loudly he got scared and started to back away while he sobbed, but only lightly because he had come to the conclusion now that if you were hurting, Kai wasn't the one to help. When Kai saw this reaction his face dropped and he dropped to his knees and reached towards Rei to pull him in for a well-needed hug. Rei hesitated but swiftly slid into Kai's arms who proudly embraced him and whispered his apologies. Rei told Kai about his problems. How he was just so scared of the needle and of the outcome and of everything at the moment. 

Soon afterwards they went back inside and got ready for the day. As they walked hand in hand down the street, Kai could feel Rei's nervousness as they got closer and closer to the pathology. They walked in but this time saw a different lady. This one had shoulder length brown hair, curled at the ends and looked to be about in her late twenties - early thirties.  They walked up to her and she smiled at them while extending her hand to shake. "Hi," she greeted warmly. "my name's Tayca, what's yours?" "Kai." "Rei." They answered just as warmly shaking her hand in return. Rei handed her his slip of paper from the day before. "oh, I see. Kai you came here yesterday and Rei you did as well but you freaked out. It's alright, I hate needles to.. well getting them…  anyway, today let's just hope it's not a repeat of last time. Now, Rei just follow me.." Rei nodded hesitantly about to follow her up that same little hallway but stopped and turned to look questioningly at Kai. Kai nodded and started walking to. "I'm coming.." he mumbled. Surprisingly, Rei didn't squirm as much with Kai there. He was somehow soothed by knowing he was there. Right there. Tayca got the blood that she was supposed to take and Kai saw the glint in her eyes as she looked at Rei.

Rei was getting a band-aid on his arm where the needle had been and a bravery award that only the really little kids are supposed to get while Tayca cleaned up and Kai went to the front desk to pay. While Kai was out of the room Tayca said to Rei, -

~~~~~ *** ~~~~~~~~~

sorry!! Couldn't resist leaving it there. Also I need time to update my other fics. I also have 2 grope my boyfriends ass 2morrow at skool. Hahaha, I got dared to but hey, I'm not complaining… I reckon that this week at skool I will be so crap at it coz' I'll try and stay up really really late tonight so I can update more. Thanx evry1 4 reviewing. Tata..

~a-drop-of-rain~

 xxoo 


	9. O NO! SUM1 HELP! PLS, IT'S REI!

Disclaimer: for kami's sake… we all know that I don't own because if I did I would be in hospital from eating all the skittles I can buy with my money… which would be a lot. Anyway, speaking of skittles…. Who likes them?..

Who wants another chappie??? Well since ppl reviewed I'm guessing ppl DO want me to update so here we go. Oh and Lillian-and-lime, yes I did grope his ass….hehehe, he didn't mind….HIS BIRHTDAY IS 2MORROW!! CRAP!! What can I get him… ppl I will luv u 4eva and eva (even tho I already do 4 reading) if u review and tell me what's a good b'day present 4 a boy. I have no idea wat to get him… please help…

~~~ *** ~~~~

While Kai was out of the room Tayca said to Rei, "so Kai's your boyfriend, ne?" Rei looked at her and nodded while smiling brightly. "He's.. lucky to have you.." she sounded really depressed now considering how bubbly she was when they first got there. "and I'm sure he knows that…" Rei said getting a bit uncomfortable sensing something wasn't right. He jumped off the bench he had been sitting on and walked over to the door. He turned the handle but it wouldn't work. He turned back to Tayca to see her face plastered with an evil smirk. "what's.. going on??" he asked freaked out. Tayca slowly walked up to Rei and cornered him against the door. 

With one hand on each of his sides Rei tried slipping out from underneath her but failed as she kicked her leg in between his, only just missing his "jewels".  "Um…" beads of sweat started to form on Rei's forehead. "I.. really should be going now…. You know… I just came here to get my blood taken… what are you doing???" Rei was really starting to panic and yelped as she grabbed his special tool and twisted it. Rei had to bite his lower lip and use all his will power not to scream out for mercy. "I-I-I-I have a disease.." he warned trying to scare her off. "you might.. _might_…and anyway it doesn't matter cause I have aids.." Tayca smirked evilly. "and your going to get them…" 

Kai was waiting for Rei, so they could leave when he heard what sounded like Rei yelping. He went down the hall towards the previous room and stopped at the door to listen if he had heard right. To his shock and rage Kai heard everything that Tayca said to Rei and not liking what was happening in there he slammed against the locked door to try and get inside. It wouldn't budge. He tried one more time before running back out to the receptionist and telling her about his worries. Luckily she had a spare key and they went down to the room that the terrified Rei was in and opened it to find Rei huddled in a corner about to swipe at her with tears running silently down his soft, skin. Tayca was standing over him glaring a 'don't-give-me-no-trouble-I-just-wanna-fuck-you' glare. 

Kai ran over and stood in front of Rei, as if to protect him from the evil witch that worked at pathology. When Kai's presence was known to Tayca she softened and backed away, just a little. Kai smoothly walked up to Tayca and a loud, _smack!_ Could be heard, echoing throughout the room.  Feeling a burning sensation on her face Tayca lifted her hand to her cheek as she realized what Kai had just done. "DON'T BACK HAND ME BITCH!!!" she shouted enraged. Kai just remained with his cruelest glare at her while booming, "I'LL DO WHAT I WANT! AS FOR YOU, I'LL MAKE SURE THAT YOUR FIRED AND NEVER _EVER_ COME NEAR MY REI AGAIN!!! IS THAT CLEAR???" Kai was panting heavily (a/n: hahaha, sorry I just got a hentai mind…^_^) still looking towards Tayca for the answer. 

His question was answered with a simple nod. Kai turned around and carefully picked Rei up, carrying him out of the room and then out of the building. Kai put Rei down and as they walked the rest of the way back to the hotel and lightly, without Kai noticing, Rei slid his hand to rest on top of Kai's butt. Soon enough though, the temptation seemed to hard to resist and he squeezed it. Kai was surprised by this but didn't mind and he slipped his hand behind his koi's ass too. 

They got home and Kai looked at the clock, 1:29pm. They decided it was time for lunch but as usual Tyson had eaten all of the food in all of their rooms. Rei stayed in his room while Kai went out to get some food for them. 

Since Kai had gone Rei didn't know what to do for this short while. He decided to go for a swim in the pool just down stairs.  He quickly put on his swim suit and then hurried down to the pool. Rei had just jumped in and he wanted to dive off the highest diving board but when he was running along the side he slipped and fell into the pool. 

~~~~~~ *** ~~~~~\

sorry finishing this chapter there. I hope my spacing it out makes it easier to read now. Don't worry I won't make Rei paraplygic coz' that would be too cruel. I feel so sorry for those ppl who are and think they are so strong for being able to live life like that. Truly amazing. Anyway, I am gonna go. Pls review, luv u all. Thanx 2 the reviewers. Byebye

~a-drop-of-rain~

 xxoo = ^_~ =


	10. NANDE KUSO! wat the hell in jap

Disclaimer: last time I'm, doing this coz' we all know and none of u r probably reading this n e way.

I'll just get on with the fic.

~~~~~ *** ~~~~~

Rei was running along the side of the pool when he slipped off and fell into the water. 

Rei was spluttering and thrashing his hands about wildly trying to keep himself above the surface of the water but was having difficulty seeing as whenever he tried to kick his legs it caused him great pain so in the end he had to result in using only his arms.

_____**Kai**______

 Kai walked into Rei's hotel room. He had gotten back to a empty room but on the fridge had found a note in Rei's hand writing. 

_Kai,_

_Gone to pool. Be back soon._

_Rei,_

_ Xxoxxoxxoxxox_

Kai put the food he had bought into the oven to keep warm and decided to put on his own swim suit to go down to the pool and meet Rei there so they could have a little swim together before lunch.

But when Kai got down there he couldn't see Rei anywhere, no one was in the pool and he could hear lots of people gossiping about some big news. 

Curiosity getting the best of him Kai decided to ask some lady what was going on. "Excuse me, ms?" he asked politely, tapping her on her shoulder to get her full attention. "what's going on?" he finished. The lady turned so she was facing him fully. A look of grief was plastered on her face. 

"I-I-I-it was…a boy. He was…. Running along the side of the pool and…." Tears started to fall from kind ladies eyes. Kai hesitantly put a hand on her shoulder to steady the hysterical woman. She nodded a 'thanks' and continued. 

"he fell into the pool and he was screaming and thrashing and he mustn't have seen the life guard swim out to help him because he just kept on struggling yelling out for someone to help….eventually they got him to the side but by the time they had he was…unconscious.." the last words were barely a squeak and Kai had to struggle to hear them but he still did. Suddenly fear caught up with him. _'What if that boy was Rei?'_ he thought. Urgently he asked the lady two more questions. "Please tell me, What did this boy look like?" the woman thought for a moment. "well, I didn't really get a good look at him but there are two things that I could never have missed. His long black hair and those golden eyes. They seemed so weak and lifeless that I only just saw them before they were closed and he was carried into the ambulance. After hearing this Kai was sure it was his Rei. "where did they take him?" he asked now even more urgently. 

"um… to the hospital just down the road. Boste hospital I think it's called." Kai said his thanks and ran out, down the street towards the Boste hospital. 

When Kai got there he quickly ran to the receptionist desk asking for the room in  which Rei Kon was in. The receptionist typed something on her computer then looked back up at Kai and shook her head. "I'm sorry." She started, "there is no one named Rei Kon or anyone close to that name in this entire hospital." 

~~~~~ *** ~~~~~~

there we go. Thanku 2 evry1 who reviewed and 2 evry1 who gave me ideas 4 my b/f's present. It was great. Well I should update later today so look out for that. Your lucky I'm feeling better. Because when I feel better I like writing more. My brain actually at least partially works. Well I'll get this chapter up now. Tata

~a-drop-of-rain~

 xxoo =^_^= o and pls review!!! If u do u'll get a free compliment! __


	11. NOT RITE!

Disclaimer: u know bout the other 1 but I wanna say I don't own the poem Kai says. My very nice friend Shannon made it up. 

A/n: here we go! Another chapter!!

~~~~~ *** ~~~~~~~

Kai slumped to the ground.  Tears welled up in his eyes. He blocked out everything around him only thinking of one thing. Rei. Suddenly words just started slipping from between his lips. He didn't know what he was saying but he couldn't stop it. 

"why won't my angel come to me,   
come to me when I'm sad,   
where is he while I'm crying,   
I just don't understand."   
  
"I wish he would be with me,   
like on the TV shows,   
be with me when I'm sick or sad   
and feeling so alone?"   
  
"I want him to be by my side   
when I don't understand my screwed up life,   
so why won't he come to me,   
my guiding angel of life?"

when he had finished and come out of his dazed state he found a lot of people had stopped to look at him but one of his death glares made them on their way. Slowly he stood up and was about to make his way back out when something caught his eye. 

~~~~~~~ *** ~~~~~~~~~

a/n: what is it that caught Kai's attention…haha nah! I'm not that cruel to have a chapter that short. Let's keep going, ne?

~~~~~~~ *** ~~~~~~~~~~~

Kai ran over to where a doctor and a nurse were talking and examining someone on a stretcher. The thing that had caught Kai's eye was what looked like long raven-black hair. Even if it was it was most likely a female but Kai thought that it wouldn't hurt just to check, right? 

As he got closer he realized with a shock that it was Rei. 'But didn't the receptionist say there was no Rei Kon here?' Kai thought. The doctor turned to him with a puzzled look. 

"Hi," Kai started. "I'm Rei's………close friend so could you please tell me what's going on?" The doctor looked confused for a moment and then Kai noticed something click in the doctor's head. "ah, this young man here must be Rei, is that correct?" Kai nodded. '_So that's why they didn't have a Rei Kon here._' Kai thought_. 'They didn't know who he was at all.' _Kai's gaze averted to the gorgeous, feline-like boy on the stretcher. He had his hair out but it was all knotty from thrashing around In the water he guessed. Suddenly, Kai was filled with a rage. 

His head was screaming, '_WHY DIDN'T ANYONE HELP SOONER? WHAT WAS EVERYONE DOING WHEN HE SLIPPED? WHY DID THIS HAPPEN?'  _before he had been able to keep the tears from escaping but now he couldn't. it was now inevitable. He clutched Rei's limp hand in his and squeezed lightly hoping to feel the same thing returned. It wasn't. 

The doctor and nurse told Kai they had to get Rei to a room but they needed him to fill out some information on Rei. 

Kai was sitting in a small room filling out some forms about Rei. He didn't understand why there were so many. Most of them had the same questions anyway. What's the patients full name? How old? Family? Contact numbers? And other stuff like that. Finally, Kai got fed up.

'Rei is hurt and they're getting me to fill out forms??' Kai thought angrily. Kai threw the papers down and stormed down the hallway he had seen the doctor and nurse go with Rei. 

~~~~~~ *** ~~~~~~~

a/n: kay ppl. There we go. Now just so u know. Kai did fill out all the necessary info before he stormed off. All is well, all is well.

Wait, NO IT'S NOT! REI'S IN HOSPITAL! KAI'S ANGRY! AND THEY BOTH MIGHT HAVE STD'S!! o well… I can make it all betta.. or not…. u'll have 2 c. hahaha… mwahahaha……. ***Cough* ***cough* ***falls down dead***

Jordan: uh… The authoress requested before she died that u all review and tell "me" whether or not she lives. If she lives, this fic will keep going and get better. If she dies, I continue and it just goes crappy. So review. U choose….. 

Tata

JORDAN! **mumbles under breath about plotting Kai and Rei's death**

***still dead, using her dead-ish state ~a-drop-of-rain~ hits Jordan over the head and whispers 2 readers 2 vote 4 her 2 live***  


	12. o no! murder! ? i dunno

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except the plot of this fic. 

A/n: sorry it took so long. Ff.net wasn't working. Well thanku evry1 4 reviewing. I was a total bitch saying wat I did so I am soooooooo grateful 4 all the reviews. I hope u ppl forgive me. Now thanku's r at the end of this chapter. On with the fic. Chapter12…I think…. Well this chapter….here…on wards..

Jordan: JUST GET ON WITH IT!!!!

DOR: ***mumbles under breath that he's just angry because no1 voted 4 him***

~~~~~~~ *** ~~~~~~~~~~~

Kai had been walking down the hallway for some time now peering into rooms to see if he could find the one which Rei was in. so far he hadn't been successful. 

Just as he was about to give up hope and turn back he looked into the last room and there he was. Finally Kai had found Rei. He had doctors all around him and they all were writing something down on paper. Kai waited for the doctors to walk out before he walked in. 

When he got in there he sat down quietly next to the bed, assuming Rei was asleep or unconscious. He was knocked out of his staring trance when he heard a small, weak voice whisper his name. As his eyes and brain focused he realized Rei was awake.

Kai's heart nearly leapt out of his body with joy. He smiled warmly at the boy in front of him. Suddenly Kai heard some noises and thought it might be the doctors coming back and fearing that he might get in trouble for being in there without permission and would be thrown out of the hospital, he hid behind the door signaling to Rei to be quiet 

But it wasn't the doctors who walked in. to Rei's shock and horror/disbelief in his door way now stood Mariah. 

"Hello. I heard you had had an accident. What happened my poor little kitty?" Mariah said in a mocking tone. 

When Kai came to the realization of whom Rei's unwelcome visitor was he snapped the door shut and made sure Mariah knew about his presence in the room. "GET OUTTA HERE BITCH! YOU HAVE NO PLACE NEAR REI!!" he boomed.

Mariah glared at Kai, baring her fangs before going back out of the room mumbling, "I'll see him soon anyway.." 

Kai looked back to Rei who had his head down, and was gripping the sheets tightly. When Kai tried to lift his koi's head so he could look into his eyes and try and make it all better, Rei pulled away and turned so his whole body was facing away. 

Kai was hurt by this but knew he couldn't give up on Rei. It was then he felt someone's gaze upon him and looked up to see that it was Rei's. he had unshed tears in his eyes and a sad look on his face. "I'm sorry…" he said only just audible. 

Kai gave him a small smile and embraced the neko-jin. Rei hugged tightly back before asking Kai a question, "that note I left you… did you read the back?" Rei seemed to be acting shyly. Kai shook his head. Rei continued. "I-I-it had a poem on it I had written just for you. You wanna hear it?" 

Once again, not saying any words, Kai just nodded. Rei took a deep breath then started.

" I know that I'm your strength,

the one you come to, to make the pain go away.

The one who comforts and shelters you,

Who will love you forever and a day."

"I know that I'm the only one you can trust,

the only person you think cares,

though I'm the only one you'll let help,

because no one else would dare."

"I know you think you need me,

believe me I know you do.

But the truth is I need you more,

Then you could ever need me too."  

***the next day***

Kai was sitting on the couch next to Rei. "I'm pretty lucky that I got only a sprained ankle from that fall huh?" Kai nodded. Then he looked up. "do you want to go to the hot tub?" Rei was surprised that this suddenly came up but thought it was a good idea anyway. 

"sure." He replied simply. They got changed into their swimsuit and Kai carried Rei down stairs towards the hot tub but stopped at the spot where rei had slipped when he noticed something. Then he realized, _'Rei's accident was no accident!'_

~~~~~~~~*** ~~~~~

well there we go. Thaku's….

shinigami's voice – extra thanks!!! And thanku 4 the suggestion 2!

Avril hiwatari – let go – thanku! Hehehe, that makes me happy!

Aishiteru – yes I do. It explains about the disease in chapter good nite with bad consequences or something like that.

Angel yame – ur review did help! It helped my mood too. Thaks.

Silverstorms – u r sweet! Thanku. I'm calm… I GOT REVIEWS!!!

Emf – hehehe, it was a help. Thanks. 

Anime fan – thankies! It's alrite. Ur a sweet pea. 

Vikki-bloom – thanku. Hahaha, u helped a lot!!! When god sent u did it hurt falling? Haha, damn! Ur such an angel! I luved ur reviews. Have a giant cookie!

Actually evry1 who reviewed can have a giant cookie considering they still reviewed even tho I was being a MAJOR SELFISH BIATCH!! 

Well, till next time.

~a-drop-of-rain~


	13. u still don't know? whoops!

A/n: THIS CHAPPIE IS DEDICATED TO Lillian-and-Lime. ***glomps and huggles*** hope u enjoy!

Now this time I will put the thanku's at the start. 

Evry1 who reviewed is sooooo great and it means a lot 2 me. Pls forgive me 4 taking so long 2 update. I hope I didn't lose any readers.

And b4 u say n e thing I know a cast can't get wet so let's say he has it out of the water or something over it.

~~~~~~~~ *** ~~~~~~~~~

_'Rei's accident was no accident!'_ Kai thought urgently. 

He quickly went and put Rei in the hot tub before going back to the previous spot. He bent down to pick up the clue. He took it back to their hotel room and put it in a small, clear, plastic bag. He knew he had to tell the police but that could wait. For now, Rei needed him here.

After putting the bag in a secure place, Kai hurried back down to his loved one. When he got there he noticed that Rei was looking a little down but as soon as he saw Kai a smile was plastered all over his features. 

Kai hopped in next to Rei, his red board shorts bubbling up from the bubbles.

"I thought you were just going to leave me here." Rei said in a small voice. Kai moved so Rei was sitting on his lap. 

Tears started to well up in Rei's golden orbs and his voice started to crack when he said, "Why does everything bad have to happen to me?" Kai couldn't answer. He didn't know.

"Just promise me you'll stay, even through all of this." A couple of tears escaped and very carefully and soothingly, Kai whipped them away while saying, "I promise, Koneko." Rei took a deep breath and stopped crying but leant back and laid his head in the crook of his koi's neck. 

Kai ran his fingers through the soft, raven hair. Unintentionally, Rei purred deeply and seductively. Kai turned him over so that Rei was now straddling his lap and facing him, looking into the hypnotizing depths. "You know, if it helps, something terrible happened to me and it ruined my life. Does that help?" Rei looked stunned. "What was it?" he asked curious.

Kai took a deep breath before starting his story of how his life was wrecked by the hands of one son-of-a-bitch called Voltaire.

~~~~~~~~ *** ~~~~~~~~~

ACK! ***covers head* **like I said sorry 4 the delay. Sorry 4 the crappie chappie and sorry it's so short. I'll get started on the next one rite away.

Well till then,

Tootles.

 Luv u lots,

~a-drop-of-rain~


	14. the story we all expect

A/n: heya! How r u all? Hope ur good! Here is the next chapter and could sum1 pls tell me, wat number chapter is this? Ok well I betta get on with the fic….

~~~~~~ *** ~~~~~~~~~

"This is what happened," Kai started, taking hold of Rei's hand. 

"I was between the age of 5 and 7 when my parents abandoned me. They said that I wasn't worth spending money on. Being only so young I was really upset about this and just wanted any comfort I could get. Any family I could find. That was Voltaire. Although now I wish I had never had a family at all. As I got older I told everyone that my parents were dead because that's how I wanted them. I wanted to believe that they had not abandoned me but that had no choice in leaving. But I was delusional."

"as all little kids are, I was always hungry and seeking attention and love. I never received any except a little of food. If I asked him for something I would get a beating and he would scream at me and tell me to respect my elders and stuff. It really mucked me up. I became too afraid to show any emotion around him. When I got a bit older, I think I was about 10 or 12, I tried to escape and tell people about what a bad person he was and how I needed help to get out of there but he found out. The few people I had already gotten around to telling ..he…paid them not to say anything. He took me back to the house (a/n: MANSION!) and he was really angry and he beat me badly. Worse then ever before. He also had a knife. These triangles I wear not because I like the fashion. No, they're to hide the scars I have from that time. It was terrible."

Rei was so shocked at all this information that he was starting to shake. Kai continued.

"Voltaire…. Cared about nothing except for money and punishment.  He was ruthless just like the people who happened to give birth to me. Anyway, that same night that I was repeatedly struck by the knife on my cheeks he… he….raped……me…….." Kai broke into small sobs but Rei was even worse. A loud noise was heard as he broke down, crying out all the pain his love had suffered. 

Holding each other closely for comfort the two boys cried, finally able to share their past. Rei sniffled and his voice was muffled by Kai's warm skin as he said lightly, "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for complaining about everything. I'm so sorry that bastard ever came near you but….. he'll be more sorry after I'm through with him."

It suddenly dawned on Kai what Rei had just said, "Promise me Rei that you won't go near him?" he said sternly. Rei didn't respond. "Rei?" he asked again. Still no response. A light breathing mixed with slight purring could be heard and Kai realized, Rei had fallen asleep. Or had he?

~~~~~~ *** ~~~~~~~~

hehehe. Sorry! I know I know! Short again but I couldn't help and leave it there. I'll try and update tomorrow. My sis will be home from holidays so I mite not get to but I prob will. Well pls review! 

Ja ne!

~a-drop-of-rain~

 xxoo


	15. this is it

A/n: arg! So tired… very tired…. Can't do this… but will try………

~~~~~~ *** ~~~~~~~

 Soon afterwards Kai got out of the hot tub and carried Rei back to their room. When he had laid Rei down on the bed and made sure he was warm and comfy he went to get that "clue". Quickly scribbling down a note, incase Rei awoke, he left for the nearest police station. 

It was only about 2 blocks away so he got there pretty quick. He arrived there and asked to see someone that he could talk to about this and he was issued to a policeman named, Toby.  Toby took Kai into a room so they could talk about it privately. 

After (about) 45 minutes of explaining what had happened Kai showed Toby what he had found. "Well," Toby said in a deep voice. "I believe you are right. This is unusual and this clue, (a/n: the moment you've all been waiting for…. What is the clue??? And you r all like, GET ON WITH IT! Well no. hehehe. Kay, sorry I'm just being a pain. Read on..) the clue, this clump of pink hair, is rare on humans. Actually on many species but… do you know any one who had pink hair who might have been after this Rei fellow?"

Kai nodded vigorously. "oh yes. She is a spiteful toad. Her name is Mariah." Kai spat the name out like it was poison.  "Mariah Christina Boumont. She has pink hair and amber eyes but that's about all I know. If you need more information I can get someone else to come in and tell you." Kai said.  The policeman just shook his head no. "just write down your phone number and if I need that then I'll ring. Ok?"

Kai nodded solemnly and wrote down his mobile number. For a second there he almost forgot it. '_Now it's… 0421 687 039..wait. no that's Rei's. mine is…aha! It's 0402 519 637. that's it!' _he thought with a struggle. _'Man, I'm slowly getting as dumb as Tyson.'_ Kai shuddered at the thought. (a/n: sorry ppl. I have no problem with tyson.)

Kai left the hair with Toby so he could investigate it. He knew Toby would ring if he discovered something.

When Kai went into the bedroom he had set Rei on before he left he noticed that Rei had changed. Instead of his board shorts he now wore his boxer shorts. Then, shocked, as he looked closer he realized that they were actually **_his_** boxers. Rei was wearing Kai's red, phoenix boxer shorts. With Rei sprawled over the double bed like that seemed enticing to Kai. 

Kai went to take off his shoes and give Rei a quick kiss but when he did kiss Rei a hand was snaked to the back of his head and he was pushed deeper into the kiss as he heard Rei giggling. They broke apart and Kai heard Rei quietly say, "Got ya!" 

Kai glared at him and then dived in for another passionate kiss. When Rei pulled away Kai mock glared savagely and then gave a questioning look towards his koi. Rei growled. "Don't you care?" he said in a small voice. Kai just shot another, more confused look towards him. Rei pouted. "I hit my head." Kai just laughed. "Is that all?" he asked. Rei nodded.

"Kiss it better?" he asked like a baby. "Of course." Kai said planting lots of soft, healing kisses on Rei's soft, tanned, forehead.  "Can I have a pet?" Suddenly Rei asked, surprising Kai. Kai looked shocked but just shook it off. "If..you..want.." he said unsure of where that had come from. 

"Yay!" Rei cheered excited. "Let's go!" and with that he vanished out the door way. Kai called after him. "ah, Rei! You have no clothes on!" but Rei didn't hear him.

~~~~~~ *** ~~~~~~

well there we go. I think that was longer than the previous 2 chapters. I hope so. I hope u all liked that.  The next chapter is going 2 b funny. I am going away 2morrow so 4give me 45 not updating but when I get bak I will have sum great chappies 4 u, kay? Well even I'm excited about the next chapter so I'll get it out really really soon. Either tonite, 2morrow morning or as soon as I get bak. Well review and I will praise U ALL. Well byebye

LUV DOR

xxoo


	16. NEW PETS

A/n: Heya! I'm back and with another chapter. Thanku 2 evry1 who reviewed. I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!! Plz forgive me for not updating soon. I know I prolly lost a lot of readers and I deserve that but I've been REAL busy!! With rock eisteddfod, which also means school work to catch up in and my room getting changed and ack! I hate it! Trust me, I'd rather write. So it's late and I forced my self to write this but….here it is!

~~~~~~~ *** ~~~~~~~~~

"Yay!" Rei cheered excited. "Let's go!" and with that he vanished out the door way. Kai called after him. "ah, Rei! You have no clothes on!" but Rei didn't hear him.

So Kai grabbed some clothes and went out the door. He saw Rei waiting excitedly at the elevator. He walked over slowly and gave the clothes to Rei who threw them on so quickly he wouldn't have known if his pants were on his head. 

Kai laughed at how random Rei's question had been. "THERE IT IS! THERE IT IS!" Rei yelled jumping up and down pointing to a small building that had a big sign on top reading, 'PET SHOP – ONE AND ONLY BEST'

As the two boys walked in, hand in hand, they noticed they were receiving some strange looks and when Rei went to take his hand away, because he thought it might bother Kai with everyone looking, Kai grabbed it even tighter and glared at the strangers in the pet shop. "Rei, listen. I'm not ashamed or embarrassed that I'm gay. And I'm definitely not ashamed for having you. I'm grateful. So if these losers wanna waste their time dissing us, that's their time gone. Not ours. And as long as we don't let them bother us. We're still the better ones." Kai whispered to his love.

Rei smiled. "Right. Anyway…" he said giving Kai a light kiss. "Look at that puppy!!!" he squealed, running up to a window which held a small Labrador puppy inside. "aww, it's so cute!" he said excitedly. "but look at that kitten!" Just then Rei ran over to another window holding a small black and white kitten inside. "aww, " I love both! I can't choose, Kai. You choose. Which one? The kitty or doggy?" Kai just shrugged. "Why not both?" he asked. Rei thought for a moment. "Because they're different breeds and they won't get along." "How do you know that? They're only young so they could grow up together. You and me are very different. It didn't mean we couldn't learn to be together.". Rei nodded. "So are you sure? We can get both?" Kai nodded. 

~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~

Rei flopped down onto the bed, giggling. "They're so cute! Thank you so much! This Labrador pup and black kitty are the cutest! What can we name them?" He asked as he looked at the small animals. "I think the kitty should be Kenji and the pup…..I don't know! You can choose the pup's name!". Rei passed over the tiny golden dog to Kai who gently took hold of it and held him. Kai just stared at it for a while. "How bout Nero?" Kai asked. Rei smiled and nodded. "Cute." He said sleepily in reply. 

With that, Rei took Kenji and Kai took Nero to their beds and went to sleep. Suddenly, Kai and Rei awoke to the noise of Nero's barking. They checked the clock and saw that it was mid-night. Kai groaned and fell back onto his bed again, putting the pillow over his ears, but Rei got out of bed and picked up both Kenji and Nero. He silently walked over, so he was in front of  the bedroom door and he sat down. 

Kai lifted the pillow to see why the barking had stopped to notice that none of the others that should've been in the room wasn't. He quickly sat up to see Rei on the floor, patting Nero and Kenji. He stood up and tiredly stumbled over to where Rei was. He sat down behind his love and wrapped his arms tightly around Rei's waist before leaning his head on Rei's back and falling asleep. Rei chuckled lightly. He slightly leaned back and strange enough, he fell asleep like in that position.

Morning came soon after and they boys were still in that same position they had fallen asleep in. When Kai had awoken he forgot that Rei was in his embrace and accidentally moved which awoke Rei. Rei rubbed the sleep from his eyes, blinking his large golden eyes, in such a hypnotic and innocent manner. 

Kai smiled and bent down to help Rei up. Rei accepted and stood up but suddenly collapsed. Kai hurriedly picked him up and carried him down stairs screaming at everyone to do something. Kenny quickly called 000 and they waited for the ambulance. '_Dammit, Rei!_' Kai thought. '_You better be alright_.'

~~~~~ *** ~~~~~~~~

a/n: well yeh! That's it! Sorry it's short. Sorry it's crap! And sooooo sorry it took me this long. It definitely won't take me as long as it did last time to get the next chapter out! ***Sigh*** and I'm in a real sad mood to coz' one of my real close friends just today moved to Sydney. Far away from me! And then in 4 weeks one of my other best friends might be moving back to QLD! Nooooo!! Dammit! All my friends r leaving!! Well, I might just have to move too!! But…..I DON'T WANT TOO! Aghhhhhhh!

Well, review plz. Byebye

A-drop-of-rain

xx


	17. the problem and a song in the background...

A/n: hey ppl!! Told u that I'd get this out earlier then b4. I'll try to make this chappie longer but now promises. 

Well, I'll get on with it!

Disclaimer: not me, not I, no I do not own!! 

Last chapter: They bought the puppy, Nero and kitten, Kenji. Rei collapsed suddenly, Kenny called 000. 

~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~

The ambulance sirens could be heard, making their way down the street. All the Blade Breakers were really worried. Kenny was especially hysterical as always. "What if he dies?! What if he is paralyzed for life?! Agh!" He was running around screaming.  When Kenny passed Kai for the third time he grabbed Kenny by the shirt and pulled him up real close to his face and said through gritted teeth, "Rei is gonna be alright. He's tough. Nothing's wrong with him!". Kai roughly let go of Kenny and ran out the door, eyes filling with tears. 

~I swear, by the moon and the stars in the skies

**_And I swear, like the shadow that's by your side~_**

****

Kai ran all the way to the end of the street before calling a taxi, and then going to the hospital. When he got there he went up to the reception and asked what room Rei Kon was in. She told him but he wasn't allowed to see him yet. So Kai sat down outside Rei's room, waiting for the doctor to give permission. About ten minutes later finally a doctor emerged from Rei's room. Immediately Kai stood up. The doctor nodded. "He's awake now. But just be careful around him. He seems only just stable. You are the only one who can see him. Too many people would traumatize him so make sure you're the only one. I'll come back soon to do some more tests on him." The doctor finished then walked away. 

Kai silently walked in, he saw Rei on a hospital bed, barely sitting up and looking at the sheets beneath him. "Hey Rei…." Kai said in a hushed tone. Rei lifted his head slightly to meet Kai's crimson, loving eyes. "What happened?" He asked. Kai stared into his koi's eyes. Sparkling golden ones. 

**_~ I see the questions in your eyes_**

**_I know what's weighing on your mind_**

**_You can be sure I know my part~_**

****

Kai pulled up a chair and sat beside the bed. Slowly, Rei lifted his head to it's usual height. Kai lightly kissed Rei's forehead. "You collapsed.". Rei nodded slightly. "Do think I'm worth it, Kai? I mean, truly.". Kai was shocked. "Of course!" he exclaimed. "This, and a lot more. You're my god, Rei. I worship you. People never abandon their religion, their god. I'm not about to either." 

**_~coz' I, stand beside you through the years_**

**_you'll only cry those happy tears_**

**_and though I make mistakes_**

**_I'll never break your heart~    _**

Rei smiled. "I love you Kai." "I love you too." Kai replied. They moved in closer, their lips nearly touching when suddenly someone burst through the doors. "HELLO!!" Kai and Rei both sighed. "Hey Tyson." They replied annoyed. "Hang on a sec." Kai whispered to Rei. He got up and walked over to Tyson, grabbed him by the ear and dragged him out of the room. "Listen Tyson! Rei is sick. The doctor told me that I'm the only one allowed to see Rei because otherwise he could get traumatized. And If that happened I'd hurt you so bad that you'd never be the same. Ok?" Kai threatened. Tyson gulped. "alright." He squeaked. "I can wait." And with that he sat down on the floor against the wall. 

**_~and I swear, by the stars and the moon in the skies, I'll be there_**

**_I swear, like the shadow that's by your side, I'll be there~_**

Kai walked back into the room and back to his original position.

**_~for better or worse, till death do us part_**

**_I'll love you with every beat of my heart_**

**_And I swear~ _**

Just then the doctor came back in with a serious look on his face. "Ok, I have some bad news I'm afraid." 

**_~I'll give you everything I can_**

**_I'll build your dreams with these two hands_**

We'll hang some memories on the wall~ 

****

"it's about….your kidney." The doctor said looking straight at Rei. 

~~~~~~~***~~~~~~

a/n: well there we go! Next chappie I'll continue the song and stuff. If u wanna know what song I used review and ask in that! I'll send u an email and tell. Ok, so plz review! It's a beautiful song as well. ^^ ok, well I'm going g to my room now coz'…..THAT'S WHERE MY NEW WATER BED IS!!!!! YAY!! IT'S SO FUN!!! Yay! Ok, well. Goodbye. 

Love, a-drop-of-rain xx


	18. bad news, good company

A/n: hey ppl! Another chappie!! Thanku 4 reviewing all!! And thanku just 4 reading!! To tell the truth when I started this I didn't think n e one would read it. For real. Ok, well I'll get on with the fic.

Disclaimer: don't own the song or the show or characters!! Aghhhhhh! Lame!! LAME!!!!!

~~~~~***~~~~~~~~

"It's about your kidney." The doctor looked straight at Rei. Kai grabbed hold of Rei's hand squeezed it comfortingly. 

**_~and when just the two of us are there_**

**_you won't have to ask if I'm still there_**

coz' as the time  turns the page, my love won't age at all~

****

Rei took a deep breath. "Ok, what's wrong with me?". The doctor hesitated for a moment. "First, I just want to clarify this. Here it says that you went to pathology not that long ago about a STD?" Rei nodded. "Ok, well I'll have to do some more tests to make sure but I'm pretty sure that this has all to do with that. Now please, listen carefully. Your kidney is…really sick. It's not doing well and we don't think it will last. At the most, another month. If we're lucky." Rei looked back down to the bed sheets. 

**_~and I swear, by the moon and the stars in the skies, I'll be there_**

**_I'll be there_**

**_I swear, like the shadow that's by your side, I'll be there_**

**_I'll be there~_**

Kai put his arms around Rei's slender form. "God! So what's going to happen?" Kai asked in a croaky voice. Rei lifted his head for the answer. The doctor smiled a bit. "Well, we'll find someone who is willing to donate one of their kidneys to Rei and then we'll test them to see if they have the same blood type as him. Then when that's all done we can do the transplant." "and if we don't find someone?" Rei asked teary eyed. The doctor shook his head. "Then your kidney will fail and in about a years time, if this is caused by the STD then it'll spread to your other one and if they both fail….you'll die….". The doctor silently walked back out of the room. Rei turned towards Kai.

"What if they don't find anyone, Kai?!" Rei said worriedly, tears streaming down his cheeks. 

**_~for better or worse, till death do us part_**

**_I'll love you with every beat of my heart_**

**_I swear~_**

****

Kai smiled slightly, embracing Rei and whispering in his ear.  "shhhh, it's alright. They will. I know they will." Kai rubbed Rei's back soothingly. "I love you, Rei.". "I love you too…" Rei answered, barely audible because his mouth was against Kai's shoulder. They pulled back a little but it was only far enough so they could still be in each others arms but at the same time enough to look in the others eyes. Slowly, they moved in for their long awaited, and earned kiss. 

**_~ I swear, by the moon and the stars in the skies, I'll be there_**

**_I'll be there_**

**_I swear, like the shadow that's by your side, I'll be there_**

**_I'll be there~_**

Their lips met and instantly Kai gently pushed his tongue into Rei's delicate mouth. Both were flinging around, before settling down, Rei's tongue resting while Kai massaged it with his own. They stopped kissing and just sat there, in their perfect embrace, never wanting to let go. Never wanting it to end.

**_~for better or worse, till death do us part_**

**_I'll love you with every beat of my heart_**

**_I swear~ _**

Rei's tear stricken face looked so sad, so heart broken. But Kai's was even more so. _'If you live to be a million, Rei, I want to live to be a million minus one day…so then I will never have to live without you… I never could… and never did**…'**_ Kai thought while his tears managed to continue flowing down his porcelain face. A little while later Kai could hear the soft purring of his koi, which meant he was asleep. Slowing and carefully, Kai laid the Chinese youth down so he was now lying comfortably on the white bed. 

Quietly, he made his way out of the room, out of the building and down the street. 

~~~~*~~~~

 Rei woke up to find himself alone in the dull white room. He started to whimper like a frightened kitten. His sad golden eyes started to get teary again. "Where are you, Kai? WHERE ARE YOU???!?!" Rei was nervous and scared. There was no note or message anywhere saying where Kai had gone. Just then the door burst open and in came Kai alert. "What's wrong, baby? What happened?" Rei was shaking and the tears had spilled over his beautiful big orbs. Kai embraced him tightly running his fingers through the long silky raven hair. 

"I can't do this alone…I can't handle it. I really can't. This is harder then I expected. Please, don't leave me…you can't. I just couldn't deal. No way.." Rei whispered into his lover's warm skin. "Shhh, really. It's ok. I'm not going to leave you. Nothing can make me….Nothing. I promise." A few more tears and sobs escaped Rei before he slowly stopped. As Kai sat on the bed with Rei leaning against him, using his feline senses Rei could smell a strong, beautiful, aroma. He looked to his left side to see Kai holding a bouquet of flowers. "They're wonderful!" Rei exclaimed. "Who are they for?" he asked curious. 

"Myself." Kai lightly laughed. "You, baby. No-one else but you!" Rei smiled and gladly took the flowers and breathed in the exotic aroma floating around the room. 

**_~ I wanna know,_**

**_   Who ever told you I was letting go? _**

**_  The only joy that I have ever known,_**

  Boy, their lying ~ 

****

It's so amazing how one person makes you feel the way that was never imagined. The indescribable, unfaultable, feeling called love. Where so many think they have the chance of experiencing it, but don't. Where you can't even imagine it to begin, and would never dare it to end. Never. 

~**_Just look around,_**

**_  and all of the people that I used to know._**

**_  Just giving up,_**

**_  They wanna let it go. ~_**

Just at that moment a loud crash was heard from right outside the room and in through the double doors came a panting Tyson and Max. (A/N: They're in a hospital ppl. Eww. Not that..). "What'd you two do **now**?" Kai questioned. Tyson grinned cheekily while Max just laughed innocently. "You see, we were walking down those halls when this nurse with one of those trolleys comes bashing straight into us.. hehe." Kai sighed and turned back to Rei. "So in other words, they were being stupid, was running down these crowded halls and bumped into this nurse with a trolley then when they were gonna get in trouble they ran straight here and gave us this lame story." Rei blinked a few times before giggling. The giggling turned into whole hearted laughing. In between gasps for breath and laughing Rei managed to sneak a few words. "I – HAHAH –l-love –HAHAHAH –yous.. HAHAHAHHAHA!!!" But suddenly his enjoyment fell short when he cringed from the sudden immense pain he came upon.

~ **_But we're still trying,_**

**_   so you should know this love we share,_**

**_   was never made to die ~_**

Max and Tyson looked shocked and scared. Kai had his arm around Rei. "Are you alright? What's happened? MAX! TYSON! GET A DOCTOR!!" And with that Max and Tyson scrambled out to find a doctor. Tears stung Rei's eyes. "It…hurts.." he squeaked out. Rei was now bent over and holding his abdomen. The doors burst open once more and a doctor came rushing in. "Ok. What's happening, Rei?" Rei just screamed out in pain as the tears started streaming down his once cheerful face. " We need to get an x-ray. Now!" the doctor shouted. 

Some nurses came in, some went out. It was all very busy. One came in with a stretcher and put the pained Rei on top and took him to another room. Kai followed while Tyson and Max had to wait…again.  

After the x-ray, Rei still had the immense pain. So it didn't take long for them to receive the news. "Rei Kon, I'm sorry but…it seems that things aren't going the way we expected. Something has gone totally off track. Something we never thought would happen. I'm very sorry…But your date has been brought forward. You no longer have a month at the most with your kidney…but only two weeks. I am very, very, sorry." A tear ran down Rei's cheek, but was kissed away by Kai. He stood. "Doctor, Please. I would like to donate my kidney to Rei. So may I please be tested?" Rei was shocked. "Kai you can't!" he stood up to protest but just ended up on the ground. The pain he was feeling was horrible. "Look at you, Rei! I would do anything for you… and if this is the best way to help. Then I'll do it… Gladly."  So with that, Kai walked out following the doctor, to the pathology, yes… yet again. 

~**_I'm glad we're on this one way street,_**

**_  just you and I._**

**_  I'm never gonna say goodbye_**

**_  Coz' I never wanna see you cry_**

**_  I swear to you my love will remain_**

  And I swear it all over again ~ 

****

"Please Kai….Don't…. This isn't what I want….please." Rei wheezed out. Then as he felt a whoosh of darkness, he fell on the hard, cold tiled floor. Unconscious. 

~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~

THERE YA GO PEEPZ!! ANOTHER CHAPPIE!! YAY!!!!!!!!! FINALLY!~! ^_________^ and I'd also like to share, MY BEST FREND GOT A B/F AND IT'S SO CUTE!! Lol. Ok. Sorry bout that. Had to share ^.^

Tay, well I betta go. 

Byebyekisskiss

Love, A-Drop-of-Rain xx

AND THANX ALL REVIEWERS!! I WOULDN'T OF CONTINUED IF NOT FOR YOU!! TA!! J 


	19. Time for a change

Disclaimer: No song! No show! No characters! …..No own!!

A/n: HEYA! Me back. I love this new song. Heehe. Sorry for mixing them peeps. But I couldn't resist. Well here's the next chapter!! ^.^ me so happy that me finally updating… 

~~~~~~~~****~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Please Kai….Don't…. This isn't what I want….please." Rei wheezed out. Then as he felt a whoosh of darkness, he fell on the hard, cold tiled floor. Unconscious. 

The nurse carefully picked him up and put him back on the bed, his head propped up against some pillows. When only a few minutes later, Kai returned, he saw Rei and went over to the bed. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to come face to face with Tyson. "He's out cold, Kai. Please tell me and Maxie what's going on. We're really worried and scared. We just wanna know what's happening to him…please." And for the first time, Tyson was serious, and sincere. Kai nodded before placing a feathery kiss on Rei's tanned forehead then going to sit down next to Max and Tyson. 

~ **_and I'm never gonna treat you bad_**

**_   coz' I never wanna see you sad_**

**_   I just wanna share your joy and your pain_**

   And I swear it all over again ~ 

****

Kai told them the basic stuff. Rei having two weeks at the most until his kidney fails. Them still waiting on the results about the STD and if it is what they expect, then it could spread to his other kidney then he has 1 year to live. Unless they can get someone to donate their kidney to Rei. But Kai didn't tell them that he had volunteered. They already knew. They knew how much he would do for Rei. Absolutely **anything**. 

**_~ Some people say that everything has got it's place in time_**

**_   even the day must give way to the night. But I'm not buying_**

**_   Coz' in your eyes, I see your love it burns eternally_**

**_   And if you see how beautiful you are to me_**

   Ya know I'm not lying ~ 

****

And the three boys sat there, In that saddening room, waiting for any sign of their friend and team mate's consciousness. An hour passed, and they had noticed nothing. Every now and then nurses and doctors would come in and check on him, but they would say nothing to the comrades on the chairs. But after what seemed like an eternity, the slightest movement caused Kai to bound up to the bed, knocking his chair over in the process. He noticed Rei's eyes were open slightly. They weren't filled with joy and happiness, but they were open. Rei groaned. "M-my h-h-head h-h-hurts.." he muttered out. "Shhh." Kai whispered in his lovers ear. "Just relax. It's all going to be alright, now. Just rest.." so slowly, Rei was lulled to sleep by the Japanese running his hands through the long, raven hair. 

~ **_So there'll be times we wanna say good bye but even if we tried,_**

**_   there are some things in this life won't be denied. ~_**

The blond and his boyfriend went to get some lunch for them selves and the stoic captain. Kai insisted on staying with Rei. Incase he woke up like earlier that day. When the other two boys had left the room Kai let out a sigh. "I love you, Koneko….I really do. Don't give up." And in response he got a few mumbled words from the soft lips of his koi that he so desperately wanted to feel against his own again. It was so hard for Kai to know and _feel_ Rei's presence with him, but not actually talking or active. And even he realized now, he also knew this from his quieter times, that if someone is not talking, or active, it does not mean they do not want to be there or with this company. It merely means that that they are there in body, but their mind, soul, all the most important things that matter are some where else. And it's not to get away from the present. It's to avoid the past. 

**_~ _****_I'm never gonna say goodbye,_**

**_   coz' I never wanna see you cry_**

**_  I swore to you my love would remain_**

**_  And I swear it all over again ~ _**

****

****

Soon, there was a quiet knock on the door and a head popped in the belonged to the doctor Kai had gone with not so long ago for his test. "I have the results, Mr. Hiwatari if you are ready for them." Kai took a deep breath before walking just outside the hospital room with the said doctor. "Okay, now, This is…amazing. The chances would never have been-" "DOCTOR PLEASE! I do not need this extra medical statistic crap. I just want to know one thing. And that is, can I donate my kidney to Rei?" Kai cut off. The doctor sighed. "Well…"

~ **_And I, I'm never gonna treat you bad_**

**_  coz' I never wanna see you sad_**

**_  I just wanna share your joy and your pain_**

**_  And I swear it all over again ~_**

****

"Well….. yes. You can. But! You really should think about this very carefully. Are you sure you want to do this? We don't want you to back out at the last time. It makes it worse for you, Rei, us. Everyone involved." Now, Kai was smiling showing his healthy white teeth. "There's nothing to think about Doctor. Rei is my everything. Without him, my world does not exist. He saved me from wasting my life. I need him. I love him. That's why I HAVE to do this. No questions about it. Okay?" The doctor nodded. "Then when Rei wakes up, get the nurse to get me. But first, I think you should tell him this news." So with that Kai made his way back into the room, a little skip in his step this time. 

~ **_The more I know of you_**

**_   Is the more I know I love you_**

**_   And the more that I'm sure_**

**_  I wan you forever and ever more ~_**

****

He returned to his previous spot next to Rei, and put the limp hand in his own. Not long after, only a few minutes, Kai could feel it move a little. He lifted his head to find himself looking into two amazingly not so tired eyes. Kai lightly squeezed Rei's hand. "Hey Sweetie. I have **great** news. I just talked to the doctor and I found out that we have someone to donate their kidney to you…It's me!" But instead of the happy smile Kai expected, tears started to fill Rei's eyes. "No. No, Kai. You can't… You…you just can't. WHAT IF YOU NEED IT???!?! KAI PLEASE!" Rei was now tugging at Kai's shirt, and the tears were just over flowing. "Please…." He whispered out before collapsing into the warm arms of his koi.   

~**_show me your company _**

**_  come and tell me who you be_**

**_  I'll try to take things easy_**

**_  I'll be loose, I'll be carefree~_**

****

Kai rubbed gently rubbed the smooth back, "Rei, I'll be okay. And even if I'm not, I'll be happy to die knowing you survived this. Nothing you do can change my mind, Rei. I really REALLY love you, and there is NOTHING that I wouldn't do for you. Absolutely nothing. So if you have this one chance for happiness, even if it costs my life, I'll get it for you. Not matter what." Kai could feel Rei take a deep breath. He looked up and lightly kissed Kai on the neck. "Thank you. So much… I love you forever. And I hope you realize your stuck with me for that long too. Hehehe. I'm never letting you go." Kai snickered. "Fine with me…" 

~**_I'm living for tomorrow not today_**

**_  I gotta make my plans so incase_**

**_   I'll be prepared when I see you smiling_**~

Rei smiled, truly, for the first time in a while. "You know, when I'm with you Kai, everything seems right. Everything seems alright. And everything _is_ okay. You really are, a one in a million star." Kai's cheeks tinted a light rose and after he gave Rei one more quick squeeze, he disappeared out of sight for a few minutes. But definitely not for long. All Rei could do was sit, dumfounded while he could hear some yelling, screaming and crashes out side. But not hear the exact words. When Kai came back in he just swiftly lifted Rei into his arms and walked out the doors. "You, my wonderful, gorgeous, friend are coming with me. But, looks like you are just going to have to go where I say." Rei just raised an eye brow. "Are you allowed to be doing this??" "I uh…kinda….persuaded them to let me. Hahaha." Rei lightly hit Kai on the arm. "I thought I told you to stop hurting those doctors just to get your own way. Hahaha" he joked. 

~**_coz' I feel so high when _**

**_  I'm reaching out for your sky_**

**_  I've boundless energy_**

**_  I feel I could run a million miles_**~

It wasn't long until they reached their destination. Kai had carried Rei the whole way, but as they got closer to the "place" he covered Rei's eyes so it would be a surprise. As Kai removed his hand, all Rei could do was gape at the magical vision in front of him. He was speechless. What a surprise it was. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TAY! Done! ^^ another chappie! Finally. Yay! J I hope it's ok. Please review people…..L I didn't get many reviews last time so I am really hoping I get more this chapter. PWEASE PEEPS! U WOULD MAKE ME SOOOOOOOOOO HAPPY!! And the happier I am, the more I update, the better the fic. ^.^ alrighty? ALRIGHTY!

Byebyekisskiss

Love a-drop-of-rain

xx

****

****

****

****

****

****


	20. erAGHHHHHHH! SHUDDUP MING! lol soz'

Disclaimer: I know ppl!! I did it again. I mixed another song. It's a habit. I can't stop. Hehehe. Sorry!! But any way, I don't own. You don't own. None of us on this site own. *starts humming to the tune of barney* (actually it sounds like that 'this old man played knick knack' song.)

A/n: lallaalla. *continues humming*

~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~

All Rei could do was gape at the magical vision in front of him. He was speechless. What a surprise it was. It was surreal. So….amazing. It really was. There was this huge glass building. Like a giant diamond. And inside was even more dream like. It was a garden. But not just any garden. It was un like any other in the world. The plants were like in a tropical rainforest. So green and healthy. And the flowers were even more beautiful.

All different colours, types, all fantastic smelling too. There were hundreds, no, thousands! As he looked around in awe he almost forgot he was living. Forgetting to breathe. It was as if the aura in this place healed everything. All the problems one has ever had. Anything bad someone has ever done. Any hurt or pain, emotional or physical, all just vanished within one glance of this heaven. 

~**_I'm running on the wave of fortune_**

**_  Taking me to places far and free_**

**_  I feel so high when I approach your sky_**~

As Kai set Rei on his feet he left both of his hands around the slim waist. Rei knew Kai was whispering something to him. Though he didn't know quite what. Because it tickled. It might sound silly, actually, it most likely did. But it was true. Those lips where so close to Rei's neck that when Kai spoke, the warm breath could be felt easily on the soft skin. And it truly did tickle. The nice, relaxing sort. And this was all Rei needed to make his life complete. Some people say they have never lived, and they know because when they died, there was an empty spot in their heart. But then this means I have a perfect life. I used to know about those holes. Hell, to me they were craters. And it's just so amazing that one person, one moment, can make an impact. But I'm glad. 

~**_When I touch your sky I_**

**_  I want my joy to be discreet_**

**_  Can't seem to hide my feeling_**

**_  That you knock me from my seat_**~

So for a few hours they walked around, taking in the peaceful serenity and enjoying their time together alone. They sat down next to a bunch of flowers that were a dark, dark blue, so close to be mistaken as black. And it had a yellow center. It was very exotic and the aroma was intoxicating. They were by far the best ones that had been witnessed yet. Kai noticed that Rei was studying the flowers immensely. "They're called night bloomers. For obvious reasons." Rei turned to look at Kai for this statement then turned back to the view. "They're beautiful." "They're yours."  When Kai said this, confused by the words, Rei raised an eyebrow.  "I knew they'd be your favourite so…so I bought them for you. They're all yours." Rei was gob smacked. He had no idea this was coming. "Wow. Uh…thank you, Kai. Thank you very much." He said his voice still in shock. But Kai just smiled and nodded, happy to make the one he loved, so happy right this moment. 

~**_When I'm talking with my friends_**

**_  You're the subject every time_**

**_  I know I bore them but they do it to me sometimes_**~

"LET'S GO SWIMMING!!" Rei announced suddenly. Jumping up and pulling at Kai to do the same. "What about….your condition?" Kai asked worried. Rei shrugged still tugging. "It'll be alright. I won't go out too deep and you'll be there, right??" Kai sighed. "Fine". He stood up and started walking out of the diamond. "Fine, but you have to stop when I say. And listen to everything I say, ok?" Rei nodded. So with that they headed off for the beach. 

~~~*~~~~

**AT THE BEACH**

****

They looked around and not many people were at this part of the beach. Most that came today were surfers so they had to go to a different section. They both got into their board shorts. Kai in his red ones. Rei in his black and orange ones. As they entered the water, just to their ankles, they could tell that it was going to be absolutely freezing when they fully get in. But they let their fingers intertwine, and they kept moving into the cold depths. They stopped when they reached up to the spot where the surface of the water reached Kai's chest height. 

Rei wrapped his legs around Kai's waist and put his hands around his neck. Rei kissed Kai on the cheek and Kai kissed his neck. A light trail flowed down and back up the other side of his throat. Then that's when they let their lips meet once again. 

~**_Coz' I feel so high when_**

**_  I'm reaching out for your sky_**

**_  I've boundless energy_**

**_  I feel I could run a million miles_**~

Suddenly, a wave washed over the pair, slamming them underneath the water, gasping for breath but only receiving mouthfuls of salty liquid. Somehow their bodies got separated, under the surf, each heart pounding, lungs pressing for air. Kai finally surfaced but couldn't see Rei any where near him. He started to panic. Splashing about, screaming. "Rei? Rei?! REI!" His arms flailing wildly, he had no idea what to do. All he could do was look around alerted, scream out and thrash his arms about. 

Surprisingly he heard a giggling noise. Assuming it was just a little kid who had come recently, he didn't pay any attention to it. But then he realized that he could hear Rei's voice yelling at him. "KAI! HAHA! I'M HERE!" and when Kai looked towards the direction of the voice, sure enough, there was Rei sitting on the sand, giggling slightly. 

~**_I'm running on the wave of fortune,_**

**_  Taking me to places far and free_**

**_  I feel so high when I approach your sky_**~

The two youths grabbed hands again, and although they were back in the water they didn't go out as far, they didn't want to be dunked again. So as they picked up where they left off, hands mixed, lips locked, tongues battled, bodies matched, and everything was great. This was the time when all was laid bare, and there were no more secrets, no more grudges, no more past, present or future. 

"We only have a little while left together, you know?" Rei said quietly, very reluctantly pulling away. Kai shook his head no. "That's not true. We have as much time as we make. For time is not something that exists. Only an illusion of memories." Rei looked deep into Kai's crimson filled orbs. He smiled and then they continued their passionate moment that they had been sharing in that cold water. Kai could feel Rei's small form shivering in his arms. 

~**_I've seen you exposed_**

**_  Your thoughts are nude_**

**_  Come on take off your pride, baby_**

**_  You should wash your attitude_**~

Slowly and carefully, still with Rei's legs wrapped around him he carried Rei out of the water and back onto shore, where he gave him his towel and shirt. Kai knew that if he was in Rei's position, he would be a wreck. Angry at everyone, so sad, depressed, just all those bad emotions. But despite all that Rei was going through he still had a smile on his face. And that was one of the most amazing things about him. That he always could see the bright side. Even at times where people would collapse from stress. He managed. He always had. That's what made Kai so sure Rei would get through this. He was a survivor. And Kai knew that most of all.

But it was as if Rei's smile was what Kai held on to. His whole entire world, his universe, was standing up all because of a small smile, a greeting, a _word_ from this neko-jin. Without any of it, he would crumble, fall, and die. _With_ it he could live, soar, _fly_… 

~**_I'm sitting here watching you babe,_**

**_  Trying to pretend your cool and calm_**

**_  Come on now you can tell me baby_**

**_  Did the gypsy read your palm?_**~

Life was going to stay this way. And Kai had a plan to make sure of that……He couldn't take any chances of losing Rei. And he wouldn't. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~

ok…well…uh………there's that chapter. Sorry. It's a bit….stupid. I'm not in a good mood right now. VERY VERY stressed. My family keeps fighting and I can hear it in the back ground. I have a dance concert thingy in 2 weeks. I still have to teach like 20 ppl the dance. They won't listen to me. IT'S FUCKING ANNOYING!! ARG! Sorry once again peeps.

It's not ur problem so I'll leave ya alone. Let u's live in peace. Heh.

Well,

Byebyekisskissmwah!

Love a-drop-of-rain, xx


	21. THE OPERATION!

Disclaimer: nopey. No songs, no shows, no characters either. 

A/n: oh kami… I am SUCH  a baka. I should have updated sooner!!!!!! SORRY!!! VERY VERY SORRY!!!! And to tell the truth I would probably have taken longer if it wasn't for white spirited angel! THANK YOU DARLING!! Also thank you to ALL the other reviewers! I love u all!!!!!! xxxxxxxxxxx

~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~

Life was going to stay this way. And Kai had a plan to make sure of that. He couldn't take any chances of losing Rei. And he wouldn't.

~~~*~~~ 

After they left the beach the two decided to return to the hospital to find out if the results to the STD test were in. And in fact, they were. The two walked in, Kai once again carrying Rei who was now sleeping, worn out from his small trip out. He somehow managed to get Rei back to his room without being questioned. Kai jumped a little as the same as ever doctor came into the room, talking with a pudgy looking nurse. Kai quickly pretended as if he had done nothing and put on his usual face.  The doctor looked at Kai and strangely, his smile disappeared. "Mr. Hiwatari, are you still willing to go through with giving your kidney to Mr. Kon?" and for some reason there was doubt dripping from the voice.  Kai raised an eyebrow. "And why would my answer change? I meant what I said before. So how soon can you do the operation?" Rei awoke at this and his ears pricked up even more at that question. "As soon as you and Mr. Kon would like us too." The doctor said sounding, as well as looking, extremely professional. Kai looked to Rei questioningly, but all he got was the same look in return.

"Now." The teens said in unison, still looking in the others eyes. One by one they turned to look at the doctor who sighed. "Are you both completely sure you want to do this? This is the last time I shall ask, so I advise that you think about it at least for a minute." 

Rei waited for his koi to answer, and without any hesitation or thought, the answer was the as always, "Yes." So, now, sure that the other participant was eager, he was as well. "Yes." So a few extra nurses were called in, handing two plain gowns over to Kai and Rei. They were the ones that were open at the back. As he stepped out, looking behind him Kai laughed. "I wonder what we could do with these…" Rei smiled at the thought. Both of them were put on a bed and each got a needle to sedate them for the operation. As their hands slipped out of each other's grasp they fell into a strange, unwelcome slumber. 

~***_Who knows how long later_***~

**Kai's P.O.V**

****

As my eyes fluttered open I had forgotten just for a moment, where I was and what had happened. But as I took in my surroundings I settled. But wait! Where was Rei? Frantically I searched the room with my eyes until they rested upon his gentle visage. He still hadn't awoken. I wondered if everything went all right. I was awake, that was good, wasn't it? I didn't feel any major pain right now. Oh, wait! Okay, so maybe I do but that's only when I sit up. That's not too bad. As much as I wanted to go over there to Rei I couldn't. I would have to wait and be content with watching him from here. I'm lying here, praying that he wakes up soon and he's okay and in no more pain. That's all. 

**Rei's P.O.V**

****

I could hear someone else in the room groan but I could not open my eyes. What's wrong with me?! My mind screamed. I couldn't move. I couldn't even open my mouth to speak, even if there was a possibility that my voice would work. But I already knew. I could just feel it, so I saw no point in trying. On the upside, I wasn't dead! Wait a second… was that my name I just heard? Oh no, no, no. Someone's touching me. Get your hands off me!! But I cannot tell this to the person, let alone push them away. So I just lay there, being poked and prodded. What's that in me now? It feels like a…a… NEEDLE!!! And yet, no reaction. And suddenly a thought struck me. Kai! Where was he? Was he okay? Was he awake yet? As I heard the doctors and nurses who had been taking tests from me before left I used all and I mean ALL of my strength to force my eyes open, just a little bit and whisper through my rough throat, the one name. "Kai…" oh no. Here it comes again. Go away you unwelcome… tiredness… no… you're too… much. Shit. 

And with that Rei was asleep once again. Kai smiled. He had heard Rei whisper his name. And though he may have a few things wrong now, in the end, everything would be okay. It had to be after all of this. Didn't it?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: done! I'm sorry if it isn't long. I just want to get one out tonight. And I shall try to get another out by the end of this week. REVIEWS! REVIEWS ARE GREAT! ^. ^ Flamers… well I am going to say… YOU ARE WELCOME AS WELL!! If you want to waste your time writing something I won't even bother to think about for a second, that's your choice. ALL WELCOME! ANY COMMENTS AT ALL!! ^^ love ya all *glomps readers*

DON'T LEAVE ME! LET ME KNOW WAT YA THINK!! TOOTLES!

Hugs and kisses and many glomps, MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Love ~a-drop-of-rain~


	22. first memories and KAI YOU NO!

Okay, I got in trouble from a reviewer for having those A/N'S before so I'll put them here. VOTE FOR GUY SEBASTIAN IF YOU WATCH WORLD IDOL. Hehe. Had to say that. Sorry. ^^ now, for the REAL stuff, this story is going… nowhere. I need to finish it soon. Just, there ya go. Some info. Now,

DISCLAIMER: Boom, boom, boom, I don't own. Alright, alright, alright. So shut up, just shut up shut up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a few days the two boys had been released from the hospital, but they had had to promise to get lots of rest and be careful for the next extra few days. They were now standing at the front door of their hotel room. 

"Do have the key, Rei?" Kai asked as he felt around in his own pocket. 

Rei's eyes widened, "I hope…" and as he searched his pocket he withdrew it of it's content: a folded up piece of paper, some fluff, a few coins and their keys. As he gave Kai the keys and they went inside, dumping himself onto the couch he noticed the strange feel in the paper. He unfolded it to find the photo Max had taken of him and Kai that first night Rei had snuggled up to him. 

Rei passed the picture over to his koi who laughed. "Awe, isn't that nice?" Rei smiled and nodded. He patted the seat beside him for Kai to sit down. He did. Moving into the others embrace the two continued to observe the image in their hands. 

"Wow, I never thought I would end up this happy." 

"Ditto." Replied Rei. Kai raised an unbelieving eyebrow. 

Rei shrugged. "You were untouchable. Unreachable." 

"So what changed?" 

"Everything." The adored teens shared a kiss and when they reluctantly let go of each other they both went to find a frame to put the photo in. when they found one they stood it upon their bedside table. 

"I love you Rei." 

"Love you too Kai."

"I have to leave Rei."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sp there's like one more chapter in this story. I know this is EXTREMELY short but I wanted to leave it there. Plus, I couldn't think of what else to do. ^^

Love a-drop-of-rain

xx


	23. LAST CHAPTER! tear

A/N: last chapter of this. I want to do a sequel though so… yeah. Anyway, I wanna get on with this, the song in it is 'I can't stop loving you' by Phil Collins.

DISCLAIMER: no. ***tear* **no.

~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I love you Rei." 

"Love you too Kai."

"I have to leave Rei."

"WHAT?! Why? Where?" Rei shrieked. "If you're just playing with me Kai I swear I'll kill you."

Kai sadly shook his head. "I wish I was, but, I'm not. I have to go. My train leaves tomorrow. Ok, I think you should sit down for this. If I could stay I most definitely would but… a few years ago before I even knew you, Tyson, Kenny or Max my grandfather made a deal with this man. The deal was that when I was properly "behaved" I belonged to him. His name is something like… Mr. Sonler I think. I had completely forgotten about it until last night when I got a phone call. Now is that time, Rei. I'm so sorry." 

Rei had tears in his eyes. "But… but Voltaire can't do that! It's not fair!!!" 

"Does he ever care about what's fair?" 

"Good point." Rei sighed. He stood up and wrapped his arms ultra tightly around Kai. "I don't want you to go. Please, don't leave me." 

"I'll call you when I find out my address and number. I promise." Rei was struggling to hold his tears in.

 "Couldn't you just not show up?" 

"No. My grandfather already warned me about what would happen if I tried anything like that. And I'm not about to risk it." Rei looked up into his koi's eyes and could tell it was something to do with him. Rei took a deep breath but that didn't help, it only made his body shudder more.

**_~So you're leaving, _**

**_ In the morning,_**

**_ On the early train.  _**

**_ Well I could say everything's all right,_**

** And I could pretend and say goodbye~**

And they stood there until dark approached, not letting ago, afraid of losing each other any earlier than necessary. Tired from their time in the hospital and worrying about the next morning, Rei and Kai both fell asleep. It was 6:55 and Kai was ready to leave. His train left at 7: 25 AM. Rei was still asleep and Kai did not like to wake Rei. So he had written a note and left it on top of his pillow. Placing a feather light kiss on Rei's forehead and taking a good look at him he picked up his bags and left the room, following the halls outside to where his taxi was waiting.

Rei's eyelids fluttered open as he noticed that the space beside him was empty. "Kai? KAI!!" he screamed as he quickly flung the bed sheets off and scrambled as fast as possible down to the ground floor. As he flew out the front door of the hotel he screamed, "KAI!!!!!!!!!" Kai, who was stepping into the taxi looked to Rei and smiled a halfhearted one. "I'm coming. I have to see you off. It'll be our last time together. Please," he panted. "Can I come?" Kai cocked his head to the side as he finished seating himself inside the taxi. "I'd love you to come." He said sticking his back out beckoning Rei to hurry. 

**_~Got your ticket,_**

**_ Got your suit case,_**

**_ Got your leaving smile. _**

**_ Oh, I could say that's the way it goes,_**

** I could pretend and you won't know that I was lying~**

Holding each other's hands for what they knew to be the last time they couldn't look in the other in the eyes. Suddenly Rei couldn't handle it any more, "IT'S JUST NOT FAIR! You shouldn't have to go, and you don't want to! We'll call the police and tell them what's going on, surely they can stop this!" Kai looked extremely sorry. "My grandfather would just buy them off. We can't do anything. I'm sorry Rei. So sorry." And the taxi fell back into silence. Except for the 6 small words that were whispered by the raven-haired teen. "You know I just love you…" 

**~ Coz' I can't stop loving you**

** No I can't stop loving you**

** No I wont stop loving you**

** Why should I? ~**

Kai nodded in understanding. This drive seemed like it was taking longer by the second.

**~ We took a taxi **

**  To the station**

**  Not a word was said~**

Finally they arrived at the train station, but both boys would have preferred to stay in the taxi for this was the moment they had been dreading. Taking out his ticket and looking at what platform he had to be on, Kai moved to find it, all the while Rei followed. Rei just observed everything of Kai's. How he walked, how he talked, how he had those oh so gorgeous, in depth eyes. 'How can I be forced to part with this?' Rei thought sadly. 'How can someone be as cruel to break up two in love?'  And those tears threatened to wrack his body.  

~**And I saw you walk across the road,**

**  For maybe the last time I don't know.**

** Feeling humble,**

** Heard a rumble, **

** On the rail way track~**

Blinking to clear the salty liquid from his orbs Rei looked as he heard a noise. Kai had stopped and a train had approached his plat form. 'This is it…' and the tears came back stronger than before, forcing their way down his face as he ran up to his koi and held him close. "Bye, Rei. I have to go now. Never, ever, forget that I love you and please, don't forget me either." Shaking his head and whispering things like 'Oh I never could' and 'I promise I'll save you' they kissed one last time, and it was filled with more passion and love than they even knew could be expressed. Reluctantly, Kai stepped onto the train, watching Rei as he turned and as much as he tried, could not stop his body from shaking and wracking with every sob. 

**~And when I hear the whistle blow**

**  I'll walk away and you won't know that I was crying. ~**

As the train started up and left, Rei noticed Kai watching him through the window, and he also noticed the tears slipping from those normally strong, crimson pools. When the train was out of his sight, Rei collapsed onto the cold cement ground, the tears more fierce and rapid.

 **~ Coz' I can't stop loving you**

** No I can't stop loving you**

** No I wont stop loving you**

** Why should I? ~**

A few people stopped beside Rei to ask if he was all right, but they went unnoticed by the hurting teenager. All he could think about was Kai. 

**~ If I try,**

**  I'll always be here by your side.**

** Why, why, why.**

** I never wanted to say goodbye.**

** I'll always be here if you change your mind. **

** Coz' I can't stop loving you**

** No I can't stop loving you**

** No I wont stop loving you**

** Why should I? ~**

Every memory that flooded in Rei's mind of Kai came rushing to the front of his mind. And Rei knew what he said before was true. He could never forget Kai. Ever. 

**_~So you're leaving, _**

**_ In the morning,_**

** On the early train.  **

**_Well I could say everything's all right,_**

** And I could pretend and say goodbye** ** But that would be lying. ~**

**~ Coz' I can't stop loving you**

** No I can't stop loving you**

** No I wont stop loving you**

** Why should I? ~**

**~ Coz' I can't stop loving you**

** No I can't stop loving you**

** No I wont stop loving you**

** Why should I? ~**

**~ Tell me why should I even try? ~**

And the world continued to rush around as if a normal day while inside, two young boys were left broken hearted and crying for some help, but no one seemed to notice. And the two were left completely alone, with nothing but a memory. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There we go. The last chapter. I'm actually pretty happy with how I wrote this. I guess it's ok ain't it? What do you all think? And do you want me to do a sequel? Because I have an idea for one but if no one wants it then I won't bother. So please review. Tell me what you think. Did I do alright or what? Any, absolutely ANY comments are appreciated. ^.^ thanx peeps. 

Love a-drop-of-rain

xx

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

PLEASE REVIEW SINCE THIS IS INDEED THE LAST CHAPTER! TA! TOOTLES!


End file.
